Can I meet you again?
by Tenichii-chan
Summary: NaruHinaSasu /N-naruto-kun,apakah kau…pernah memiliki j-janji dengan seseorang?/ ya,aku pernah…tapi dia pergi meninggalkan aku sendiri lagi…/ DEG ! / Sasuke-kun!/ S-sakura! K-kau!/ yah,ini kudapat dari seseorang kusuka,dan juga…dia….CINTA PERTAMAKU!/ Tidak mungkin! Kau pasti bohong! /Ini kenyataannya,S-sasuke-kun!/ A-arigatō,minna,jaa…/ H-HINATAAAAAA!/ RnR please! Chap.2 Update! X3
1. Chapter 1 : Welcome back to Konoha City!

**Maaf,minna~ m(_ _)m ini ceritanya saya ubah karena saya baru on selama setahun~ #dilemparobor**

**Nah,kali ini minta pengertiannya ya minna~! Dan juga cerita ini sangat-sangat berubah dari yang dulu,karena saya ubah *tentu saja!* #dikeroyokreaderspakegolok**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi-sensei,klo Naruto punya saya, pasti dunia lngsng terbelah dua *dicincangamareaders* Crta nya tentu ide saya XD**

**Pairing: NaruHina -slight SasuHina,GaaHina,NejiHina,SasuSaku,SaiIno,ShiTem,N ejiTen,GaaMat**

**Genre: romance,friendship,hurt,humor,all.**

**Rating: T ,kalo bisa berubah yah,berubah jadi kamenraider~ *plak***

**Warning: abal, typo, AU, OOC, gaje sih banget, menyebabkan pusing kepala,dll**

**Ini Fanfic pertama saya *-ralat,bias dibilang begitu*,jdi mohon bantuannya ya Minna ^^ -dilemparsepatu-**

**Jika ada kesamaan dengan fanfic lain,maafkan hamba,karena ini 'MURNI' dari otak saya,kalo tidak percaya coba congkel otak saya saja! #dideathglarereaders**

**Summary :** _Siapakah yang aku pilih? Oh __**kami-sama**__,kumohon bantu aku! Mungkinkah d-dia…atau mungkin juga dia…siapakah orang itu?_

_/ __**N-naruto-kun**__,apakah kau…pernah memiliki j-janji dengan seseorang?/ ya,aku pernah…tapi dia pergi meninggalkan aku sendiri lagi…/ __**DEG ! **__/ __**Sasuke-kun**__!/ __**S-sakura**__! K-kau!/ yah,ini kudapat dari seseorang kusuka,dan juga…dia….__**CINTA PERTAMAKU**__!/ Tidak mungkin! Kau pasti bohong! /Ini kenyataannya,__**S-sasuke-kun**__!/ A-arigat__ō__,minna,jaa…/ __**H-HINATAAAAAA!/ N-neji**__…/ __**Tenten!**__ Chotto matte! / tch,mendokusai ne/ __**Shikamaru**__! Dasar pemalas! / h-hei! __**M-matsuri**__! / L-lupakan aku __**G-gaara**__..hiks…kau masih m-menyukai __**Hinata-chan**__ kan?/ __**G-gaara-kun**__,gomenaa-…/ __**Hinata!**__ A-aku… / __**Sai-kun~/**__**I-ino**__? Kenapa kau kemari?/ __**NARUTOOOO-KUUNN!**__ / __**H-hinata**__? B-benarkah ini dirimu?/ T-tentu saja __**N-naruto-kun**__..hiks…/__**Hinata,aishiteru yo!/**_

**Happy Reading ya,minna-san! ^o^ keep enjoy~**

**Don't Like? Simple,Don't Read~**

**_Can i meet you again?_**

_._

_._

_._

**_-_Konoha Internasional Airport-**

Seseorang gadis cantik berambut _Indigo_ panjang berjalan dengan anggunnya sambil membawa koper berwarna _Lavender_ kesukaanya,iris _Lavender_-nya sedang mencari sebuah sosok lelaki berambut panjang coklat beriris mata sama dengannya disebuah gerombolan orang banyak,setelah itu ia menemukan sosok lelaki itu yang sedang menelpon lewat _flipphone_-nya.

"Neji-**nii**!" panggil gadis indigo itu sambil berlari kearahnya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya,lelaki yang bernama Neji itupun menoleh kesosok seorang gadis _Indigo_ yang dia cari,lalu menutup _flipphone_-nya dan memasukkannya kesaku kemejanya.

"H-Hinata-**sama**!" sahut Neji sambil menatap _intens_ dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut gadis bernama Hinata itu.

Penampilan Hinata kini sedang memakai _coat _berwarna ungu tua yang panjangnya sampai setengah pahanya,dan memakai _stocking hitam_,lalu _boots_ panjang berhighheels berwarna brown,sedangkan rambut berwarna _indigo_ panjangnya diikat tinggi kebelakang –_HighPonytail_- dengan dihiasi pita berenda berwarna sama dengan _coat_nya,ungu tua,rambut _indigo_-nya bergelombang dibagian ujung rambutnya.

Penampilannya sungguh terlihat _kawaii _dimata orang-orang,kebanyakan orang menatapnya kagum dan merona karena keimutannya,sampai-sampai semua orang tidak berhenti menatapnya,ada juga yang sudah memiliki kekasih masih menatapnya,sampai-sampai orang itu dikasih hadiah manis—_ralat _tapi tamparan oleh kekasihnya,hahaha,kesian sekali…

**'PLAK!'**

"Kita putus! Pokoknya kita putus sekarang!" ucap kekasihnya.

"e-eh? Kenapa,sayaaanngg? " Tanya lelaki itu heran,kenapa tiba-tiba kekasih-_ralat_ tapi mantan kekasihnya itu menamparnya lalu,**PUTUS**,ckck,**oh poor**…kesian sekali padahal kekasihnya baru sampai keKonoha dan ia datang menjemputnya,lalu putus disaat itu juga,oke,lupakan tentang lelaki itu yang sedang dilanda kegalauan.

"N-neji-**nii**,k-kenapa menatapku seperti i-itu?" Tanya Hinata sambil merona,karena malu ditatap seperti itu oleh bukan Neji saja tapi seluruh orang,_bayangkan!_ Kau ditatap seluruh orang seakan-akan kau ingin dimangsa oleh mereka,lalu… **#digamparreaders ***oke",lanjut…*

"hm,tidak…kau h-hanya terlihat sangat _k-kawaii_…" ucap Neji sambil berjalan menuju Hinata yang mukanya seperti kepiting rebus karena dibilang _kawaii_ oleh Neji.

"e-eeh? A-arigatō,Neji-**nii**"

"hn,dōita"

Neji maju perlahan-perlahan,sukses membuat Hinata mundur kebelakang,sampai-sampai banyak ibu-ibu salahpaham karena menggangap mereka cinta terlarang antara saudara sendiri."lihat ya jaman sekarang,cinta sama saudara sendiri,ihh…kayaknya udah cinta banget ama _imōto_nya sendiri ya…" ucap salah satu ibu-ibu itu,"ih,iyaya sayang banget padahal cakep gitu" ucap ibu-ibu yang mulai heboh,semua ibu-ibu pun mulai ngegossip.*_Gossip_ itu hukumnya **Dosa**,bu! –ibu-ibu: biarin- :p* lupakan itu!

"E-eeehhhh?" ucap Hinata dan Neji serempak sambil _**sweatdrop**_.

Padahal Neji hanya ingin membawakan koper Hinata,lho~ ***BLETAK!***

***DRRRTT…DRRRTTT***

Hinata lalu mengambil _smartphone_ ungu mudanya dikantong coat-nya,dan lalu dilayarnya tertulis **'Otou-san Calling'** dan dia memencet tombol,**'call'**

"_M-moshi-moshi…"_

"_moshi-moshi,Hinata,apa kau sudah sampai ke__**Konoha**__?"_

"_h-ha'i,otou-__**san**__…"_

"_dan sudah bertemu dengan Neji?"_

"_uhm"_

"_bisakah otou-__**san **__berbicara dengan Neji sebentar?"_

"_ha'i"_ lalu Hinata menyerahkan _smartphone_nya kepada Neji

"eh? Nani?"

"Otou-**san** ingin berbicara sebentar dengan N-neji-**nii**"

"_Moshi-moshi Hiashi-__**sama**__"_

"_moshi-moshi,neji,apa kau sudah mengurusi pindahan Hinata?"_

"_oh,itu tentu saja sudah,Hiashi-__**sa…**__"_

"_Nah! Aku sangat rindu padamu! Kau sudah kuanggap seperti anakku sendiri,KENAPA KAU SELALU TIDAK MENGANGKAT TELEPONKU,NEJI?"_ teriak Hiashi _**OOC**_-nya

"_T-tapi Hia.."_

"_PANGGIL AKU SEPERTI HINATA MEMANGGILKU!"_

"_e-eeh? Hia-eh,maksudku,Otou-**sama**…"_

"_BUKAN PAKAI __**'-SAMA'**__ TAPI __**'-SAN'**__!"_

"_o-otou-__**san**__…"_ jawab Neji _**sweatdrop**_.Hinata pun bingung kenapa Neji bias _**sweatdrop**_ segala

"_Nah,sekali lagi!"_ Hiashi pun kegirangan karena Neji memanggilnya**-'Otou-san'**

"_otou-__**san**__?"_ Neji mengulanginya karena bingung dengan sikap Hiashi yang makin _**OOC**_

"_Kalau begitu panggil aku __**'OTOU-CHAN'**__~!"_ Hiashi pun semakin _**OOC**_-nya karena ingin

"_**tch!"**_ -*Tuuutttt*

Neji lalu menutup teleponnya dengan kesal karena menurutnya Hiashi sudah semakin **gila**.Lalu,Neji menyerahkan _smartphone_nya,Hinata pun menjadi kebingungan karena Neji yang terlihat kesal setelah berbicara lewat telepon bersama otou-**san**nya.

"a-ada apa,N-Neji-**nii**?" Tanya Hinata heran

"ITU! HIASHI-**SAMA** INGIN AKU MEMANGGILNYA **'OTOU-CHAN'** SUNGGUH MEMBUATKU **MUAK! MENJIJIKAN**" teriak Neji frustasi,haha,Neji juga bisa _**OOC**_ juga ternyata~ [**Neji** : Sialan kau author! Membuat aku manggil Hiashi-**sama,'Otou-chan'**! padahal yang bisa kupanggil seperti itu hanya Hizashi-**otouchan**! **Author** : ***sweatdrop*** oke",**back to story**…]

Hinata pun _**sweatdrop**_ mendengar penuturan Neji yang menurutnya sungguh bikin orang muntah! Supir dan Bodyguard Neji dan Hinata pun yang baru menghampiri mereka pun ikut-ikutan _**sweatdrop**_ mendengar—tidak sengaja- itu dari Neji.

"permisi Neji-**sama**,kita akan keMansion segera…" kata supir Neji sopan

"ah,baiklah,kō-**san** dan kau bawa barang-barang Hinata-**sama**!" perintah Neji kepada Kō—yaitu bodyguardnya dan supirnya

"baiklah"

"Hinata-**sama**,selamat datang kembali ke**Konoha** **city**" hormat Kō sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"i-iya,Kō-**san**"

"dan juga penampilan anda sungguh m-menggemaska…-,e..ehh? B-baik,Neji-**sama!**"

Muka Kō langsung berubah seperti kepiting rebus,Kō dan supir pribadi Neji lalu mebawa-bawa barang-barang Hinata kedalam mobil_ Limousine_ itu.

Setelah dipuji oleh Kō,Hinata merona seketika karena salah satu bodyguardnya bilang bahwa dia menggemaskan,siapa sih yang bilang Hinata itu nggak _kawaii_? Author aja _ngeplek-ngeplek_(**?**) gara-gara Hinata X'DD ***bletak*** lanjut dah…

Neji pun mendenggar itu langsung mendeathglare Kō,Kō pun langsung berdigik menurutnya tidak ada yang boleh mendekati Hinata,_**siapapun itu**_! Oh,ckck,Neji mengidap penyakit _Sistercomplex_.Ia sudah menggangap Hinata sebagai adiknya sendiri,yah,walaupun ada perasaan yang lain,itu hanya **Kami-sama** dan Neji sendirilah yang tau, Neji adalah saudara angkat Hinata,walaupun masih muda dia sudah diangkat sebagai penerus **Hyuga,Corp**,walaupun bukan bagian inti,karena yang inti adalah Hinata,Hinatalah yang sah mewarisi perusahaan keluarganya itu,karena Hinata menolak dimasa mudanya ini untuk menjalani kehidupan seperti anak-anak remaja lainnya jadi ia bersekolah seperti biasa tanpa sambil menjalani perusahaanya,setelah dia dewasa baru dia akan ikut turun kedunia _ekonomi_ seperti Neji dan ayahnya.

"Ayo,Hinata,kita segera pulang kemansion,kau pasti capekkan?" Tanya Neji penuh perhatian.

"eh? B-baiklah"

Baru kali ini dia dipanggil Neji tidak memanggilnya memakai suffiks'**-sama**' setelah kejadian 10tahun lalu,saat ayahnya meninggal.

Mereka pun memasuki mobil _Limousine_ tersebut dan segera ke_mansion_ besar keluarga _Hyuga _di**Konoha**.

Siapa tak kenal dengan keluarga _'Hyuga'_?

**_Hyuga_ **adalah Keluarga Bangsawan diKonoha Country dan memiliki perusahaan terbesar dan terkaya no. yaitu **Hyuga,Corp**.Keluarga itu juga kabarnya memiliki saingan terkuat yaitu **Uzumaki,Corp**. dan memiliki hubungan erat dengan **Uchiha,corp**. dan juga **Sabaku,corp**.

Setelah mereka sampai ke _Mansion_ _Hyuga_ yang sangat besar bak Istana! Bahkan lebih besar dari Istana presiden ***plak!*** berlapiskan cat berwarna putih semua,decoration-nya sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat **MEWAH! WOW!** Halaman rumahnya yang luas yang dipenuhi taman-taman bunga yang indah,Balkon rumahnya yang mewah bikin setiap orang santai karena bisa melihat pemandangan indah,Kamar nya luas sekali,penuh dengan dekorasi mewah,meja makannya seperti _difilm-film kerajaan_,dan lain-lain yang mewah,dan _mansion_ ini tidak kalah dengan beberapa _Mansion Hyuga_ dibeberapa Negara lain seperti **Suna** Country,**Kiri** Country,**Ama** Country,dan lain-lain.**WOW! KAYA SEKALI! #dicincangreaders karena berisik banget nih author.**

Mereka pun segera memasuki wilayah _Mansion Hyuga_ ini.

.

.

.

Skip Time

.

.

.

**-Ruang Pribadi Neji-**

Hinata melihat disekitar dalam ruangan ini,ini terlihat seperti ruangan **'HeadCompany',**tapi tentu saja ia tidak diruangan seperti itu! Manamungkin seorang gadis _manis_ memakai piyama tidur bermotif _bunny , _rambut _indigo_ panjangnya digerai seperti penampilan mau tidur itu diruangan kerja? Manamungkin kan! Yah,dia sekarang berada didalam ruangan pribadi Neji,tentu saja yang ingin masuk harus izin datang kesini bukan ingin menguntit Neji atau semacamnya,dia hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu kepada Neji tentang Sekolah,Yah,tentu saja Hinata masih sekolah kelas 10 gitu dia tetep imut-imut kayak anak TK(**?**)

"Neji-**nii**?" Tanya Hinata didepan pintu ruang pribadi Neji.

"hm? Ada apa,Hinata?"

"a-apa aku menggangu **nii-san**? S-sepertinya aku kembali k-ke kamarku saja,gomenne k-kalau **n-ni**…-"

Hinata tidak ingin menganggu Neji yang sedang sibuk diruang pribadinya itu,mungkin menurutnya Neji sedang sibuk dengan urusan perusahaannya itu,Karena daritadi Neji hanya sibuk dengan kertas-kertas yang bertumpukkan itu sampai-sampai ada yang berserakkan dimana-mana,lalu Hinata segera membalikkan badannya karena ingin kembali kekamarnya,dan saat ia baru memutar kenop pintunya,Neji langsung memotong perkataannya

"Oh,tentu saja tidak,Hinata" potong Neji enteng sambil menatap Hinata,lalu menatap kembali ke _netbook_nya itu.

"hmm,**nii-san**….n-nanti aku p-pindah kesekolah mana?" Tanya Hinata ragu-ragu sambil memutar badannya menghadap Neji

"**Konoha Gakuen**,Sekolah yang sama denganku"

"e-eh? H-hōnto desuka?" Tanya Hinata berseri-seri

"hn"

"**Waaahh~** berarti aku bisa pergi bareng ama neji-**nii** terus~" ucap Hinata kegirangan.

Hinata lalu berlari kecil mendekati Neji dan lalu…

'**CUP'**

…mengecup lembut pipi sebelah kiri Neji dan sukses membuat mata Neji **terbalalak kaget bukan main.**

"Jaa~ Oyasuminasai,Neji-**nii**" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut.

'**KRIIEET…TIIK'** Hinata lalu menutup pintu itu dengan pelan-pelan.

Setelah Hinata sudah menghilang didepan ruang pribadi Neji,Neji hanya bengong akibat kejadian tadi,dimana Hinata mengecup pipinya dengan lembut dan itu membuat Neji sangat shock! Pemirsa-pemirsa bayangkan muka Neji saat ini seperti orang bego! ***diJyuuken Neji*** Mata Neji saat ini memblalakan matanya ***kalo dianimenya pasti udah jadi ByakuSharingan kali(?)***,mulutnya terbuka lebar seakan-akan rahang akan jatuh ketanah(**?**) dan juga rona dikedua pipinya.

"hah? D-dia barusan…" ucap Neji tidak jelas sambil memegang pipi sebelah kiri yang Hinata kecup tadi.

_Tik._

_Tik._

_Tik._

_Tik_

_Tik_

_Tik. _

"**HHHAAAHHH?**"

.

.

.

.

* * *

**-DILAIN TEMPAT-**

Hujan diluar mansionnya sangatlah deras,bunyi rintikkan hujan itu sangatlah membuat risih lelaki berambut _pirang_-berkulit '**tan**' itu,kini ia masih memejamkan sedang berusaha tidur diatas ranjang _KingSize_-nya itu,ia selalu merubah posisinya dari kekiri kekanan,kanan ia tidak bisa tidur nenyak kali lalu membuka mata _sapphire_-nya itu lalu memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk,dan ia mengucapkan nama seseorang yang sangat dirindukan _11 tahun yang lalu_…

.

.

.

"**Hinata…"** ucapnya _lirih_ sambil memegang kepalanya dan tatapannya berubah menjadi sendu.

.

.

.

.

.

**"Apakah kau masih ingat tentang diriku? atau melupakanku...?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**'tess'**

* * *

**'DEEEGG!'**

Hinata terbangun dari mimpinya.

**'sia-apa itu t-tadi? K-kami-sama...siapa dia?'** batin Hinata bingung siapa orang tadi yang ditemuinya dialam mimpinya...walau tidak terlalu jelas,ia merasa familiar dengan sosok bocah kecil itu.

**'tess'**

"e-eh?"

Hinata sangat bingung kali ini,melihat air matanya jatuh dipipi putih mulusnya,lalu mengelap air mata itu dengan kedua tangannya.

**'Apa y-yang terjadi? dan...kenapa a-aku menangis?'**

"a-hiks-ada a-apa denganku hiks...k-kali ini? hiks..." tanya Hinata kepada dirinya sendiri,lalu ia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**"Hinata,kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi..."**

* * *

To be continued...

**RNR nya ya Minna-san~!**

**Maaf klo crtanya gaje banget ya ^^" Review kalian bsa jadi semangat buat saya kok! xD**


	2. Chapter 2 : Konoha Gakuen!

**-Chapter 2 : Konoha Gakuen!-**

**-Previous Chapter-**

"**Hinata…"**

.

.

.

.

.

**"Apakah kau masih ingat tentang diriku? atau melupakanku...?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**'tess'**

* * *

**'DEEEGG!'**

**Hinata terbangun dari mimpinya.**

**'sia-apa itu t-tadi? K-kami-sama...siapa dia?'****batin Hinata bingung siapa orang tadi yang ditemuinya dialam mimpinya...walau tidak terlalu jelas,ia merasa familiar dengan sosok bocah kecil itu.**

**'tess'**

**"e-eh?"**

**Hinata sangat bingung kali ini,melihat air matanya jatuh dipipi putih mulusnya,lalu mengelap air mata itu dengan kedua tangannya.**

**'Apa y-yang terjadi? dan...kenapa a-aku menangis?'**

**"a-hiks-ada a-apa denganku hiks...k-kali ini? hiks..." tanya Hinata kepada dirinya sendiri, lalu ia menangis sejadi-jadinya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**"Hinata,kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi..."**

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Can I meet you again? © Tenichii-chan**

**Rate : T**

**Warning: abal, typo, AU, OOC, gaje, jelek.**

**Pairing: NaruHina -slight SasuHina,GaaHina,NejiHina,SasuSaku,SaiIno,ShiTem,N ejiTen,GaaMat**

**Summary :** _Siapakah yang aku pilih? Oh_**_kami-sama_**_,kumohon bantu aku! Mungkinkah d-dia…atau mungkin juga dia…siapakah orang itu?_

_/_**_N-naruto-kun_**_,apakah kau…pernah memiliki j-janji dengan seseorang?/ ya,aku pernah…tapi dia pergi meninggalkan aku sendiri lagi…/_**_DEG !_**_/_**_Sasuke-kun_**_!/_**_S-sakura_**_! K-kau!/ yah,ini kudapat dari seseorang kusuka,dan juga…dia…._**_CINTA PERTAMAKU_**_!/ Tidak mungkin! Kau pasti bohong! /Ini kenyataannya,_**_S-sasuke-kun_**_!/ A-arigatō,minna,jaa…/_**_H-HINATAAAAAA!/ N-neji_**_…/_**_Tenten!_**_Chotto matte! / tch,mendokusai ne/_**_Shikamaru_**_! Dasar pemalas! / h-hei!_**_M-matsuri_**_! / L-lupakan aku_**_G-gaara_**_..hiks…kau masih m-menyukai_**_Hinata-chan_**_kan?/_**_G-gaara-kun_**_,gomenaa-…/_**_Hinata!_**_A-aku… /_**_Sai-kun~/I-ino_**_? Kenapa kau kemari?/_**_NARUTOOOO-KUUNN!_**_/_**_H-hinata_**_? B-benarkah ini dirimu?/ T-tentu saja_**_N-naruto-kun_**_..hiks…/_**_Hinata,aishiteru yo!/_**

**-Don't Like? Of course… Don't Read!-**

* * *

**_Can i meet you again?_**

_._

_._

_._

Hinata membuka tirai jendela kamarnya, sinar matahari pagi menyeruak masuk kedalam kamarnya. Setelah itu, Hinata menuju balkon kamarnya.

"Waaahh~ Cuaca hari ini bagus sekali~" ucap Hinata riang sambil merengangkan otot-otot tangan dan pinggangnya yang biasa ia lakukan setiap pagi.

"Semalam...k-kenapa aku menangis, ya?" tanya Hinata kepada dirinya sendiri sambil menangkup kedua pipinya.

"l-lalu...siapa..b—..."

"Ohayō,Hinata-sama." Sapa seorang _maid_ yang sedang berdiri dibelakang Hinata, _maid_ itu sedang memakai pakaian seorang _maid_ biasanya, rambut _purple_nya disanggul kebelakang ditemani oleh bando ala _maid_, mata _brownies**-**_nya menyipit dikarenakan ia sedang tersenyum lembut, bibirnya yang berlapis _redlipstick_ berbentuk melengkung—tersenyum.

"**_Kyyaaa_**... Y-yūgao-san...mengagetkanku s-saja..o-ohayō." Balas Hinata. Salahsatu maidnya itu ternyata tidak sengaja mengagetkan Hinata, padahal ia hanya menyapa saja. Apalagi kalau sedang berpenampilan seperti sadako, yah? Haha, pasti Hinata udah langsung loncat dari balkonnya. ***dideathglare HinataFC***

"Hinata-sama,air hangatnya sudah saya siapkan, dan juga seluruh persiapan Hinata-sama sudah saya siapkan." Ucap Yūgao sambil tersenyum, lalu ia membungkuk sopan. "Saya permisi dulu." Saat Yūgao baru membalikkan badannya, ia menatap Hinata sebentar.

"Oh iya, Hinata-sama ,Semangat untuk memulai sekolahnya. Sarapan sudah disiapkan dimeja makan." Ucap Yūgao seraya pergi.

"E-eh? _Uhm!_" Balas Hinata sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu Hinata segera kekamar mandi untuk mandi, yah, tentu saja, emang maunya ngapain selain mandi? Ngintip gitu? **#_PLAAKK!_**

.

.

.

Skip Time

.

.

.

**TAP**

**TAP**

**TAP**

Hinata menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia sudah memakai seragam lengkap, seragam berwarna putih berlengan panjang, memakai sweater berwarna _cream_ tanpa lengan, dasi pita _softblue_ nya bermotif garis-garis sama seperti motif rok pendeknya, dan juga memakai kaos kaki selutut berwarna _dark black_, sedangkan rambutnya ia kuncir dua—_twintail_. Lalu, ia segera menuju ruang makannya sangat luas, mampu menandingi ruang makan difilm-film kerajaan. Oke, lupakan makan ternyata sudah ada Hiashi, Neji, dan juga Hanabi—adik Hinata.

"Ohayō Otou-san, Neji-nii, Hanabi-chan." Sapa Hinata lembut, lalu segera menduduki dirinya disalah satu kursi disamping Neji.

"Ohayō, Hinata." Balas Hiashi dengan Neji bareng.

"Ohayō, _Hinata-nee~_ kau terlihat sangat _Kawaii_,neechan~" Balas Hanabi sambil tersenyum lembut. Hinata hanya tersipu malu karena ucapan Hanabi tadi.

"Neji! Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Tanya Hiashi kesal.

"Eh? A-aku hanya balas sapaan Hinata." Jawab Neji sambil memijit pelipisnya. Ia takut kalau dugaannya Hiashi bakal **_OOC_** seperti kemarin.

"Tapi kenapa kita bisa sehati, Neji-kun?" Tanya Hiashi **_OOC_**. Hinata,Hanabi dan juga Neji **sweatdrop**.

**TWITCH**

**_What the f*ck?_**

**BINGO! **Ternyata dugaan Neji benar-benar terkabul.

"_tch_! Kita harusnya segera makan,Hias–..."

"**EHM**! Apa kau lupa harus memanggilku apa, Neji?" Tanya_–ralat_ potong Hiashi dengan _aura Hitam_ dibelakangnya.

**GLEK**

Neji menelan ludahnya, karena ia takut dengan _aura hitam_ Hiashi. "I-iya O..O-oto—..."

**BRAKK**

"OH, AYOLAH, OTOU-SAN, NEJI-NII, KITA HARUS SEGERA MEMULAI SARAPANNYA SAJA! LIHAT! INI WAKTUNYA KAMI HAMPIR TELAT,OTOU-SAN! KESIANKAN KALAU HINATA-NEE MEMULAI AWAL SEKOLAH BARUNYA DENGAN TERLAMBAT?" Teriak Hanabi sambil menggebrak meja makan, membuat seluruh orang disana tercengang. Benar juga,mereka hampir menghabiskan waktu bermenit-menit karena **_OOC_**-nya Hiashi.

Neji lalu menatap Hanabi dengan muka yang sangat cerah sambil menatap Hanabi dengan pandangan—_kau-adalah-dewi-sejatiku-hanabi_-.

"Eh? benar juga. Maafkan kami, Hanabi." Ucap Hiashi. Hiashi lalu menatap mata Neji seolah berkata—_jangan-ikut-ikut-aku-lagi-neji_!-. Neji pun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan.

"_Itadakimasu_."

.

.

.

Hinata sekarang berada didalam mobil _Limousine_-nya bersama Neji dan juga Hanabi. Hey, sepertinya ada yang terlupakan. _Oh iya_! Satu lagi itu adalah Kō! Haha,kesian sekali dia terlupakan oleh _author_. ***digampar*** Kō saat ini menjadi supir pribadi sementara, dikarenakan supir pribadi asli mereka katanya sih lagi sakit_—ralat_ tapi pura-pura sakit. Ada yang tau kenapa? Yah, ini dikarenakan sang supir tau kalo Kō menyukai putri majikannya sendiri, Hinata. Jadi dia memberikan kesempatan kepada Kō untuk melihat Hinata sedang berpakaian seragam sekolah. Kenapa? Ckck,tentu saja itu momen yang paling indah, karena Hinata kalau sedang berseragam sekolah pasti terlihat _kawaii_. Yah,bukan lagi pakai seragam aja sih, semuanya juga lah. Tapikan kalo lagi berseragamkan itu momen tersendiri bagi Kō, haha. Dasar maniak _moe_!

**Hening.**

Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan, semuanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hinata memikirkan bagaimana nanti teman-temannya, Hanabi sibuk memikirkan tentang klub _Judo_ yang ia ikuti disekolahnya, Neji sibuk memikirkan bagaimana nanti ia olahraga bersama guru olahraga dengan semangat masa muda—Gay-sensei yang bakal menyuruhnya lari se-lapangan olahraga sekolahnya yang sangat luas dan lebar itu, _oh poor_ Neji...haha, sedangkan Kō ***ikut-ikut*** memikirkan untuk mengendalikan pikirannya agar tetap fokus kejalan daripada melihat Hinata lewat kaca spion dalam mobil, haha...ternyata Kō bisa modus juga.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, Kita sudah sampai." Ucap Kō sambil membukakan pintu pada Hinata. Cari perhatian ya? Ckck **#dilemparkunai**

"W-waahh~ _Sugoii!_" Ucap Hinata sambil berbinar-binar.

Hinata menatap kagum gedung Sekolah yang ada didepannya ini. Gedung Sekolahan yang tinggi dan juga luas ini. Inilah Konoha Gakuen, sekolah terelite diKonoha City. Disini adalah sekolahnya anak-anak terpandang, terkaya, dan juga terpintar tentunya.

"Hinata-nee...Neji-nii...Hanabi kesekolah dulu ya! Hati-hati dengan para siswa cowok! Neji-nii jaga Hinata-nee, yah! Bisa-bisa Hinata-nee diganggu,lho! _Jaa~_" Ucap Hanabi sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya, dan juga dengan muka jahil.

**KAAATS**

Kata-kata jahil Hanabi tadi sukses membuat muka Hinata memerah. Yah, kata-kata Hanabi tadi benar juga. Hinata dulu pernah sering diganggu oleh yang perempuan, karena menurut mereka Hinata menyebalkan karena membuat pangeran disekolahnya dulu jatuh cinta padanya. Kalau oleh yang laki-laki dikarenakan mereka menyukai Hinata, bahkan banyak yang genit kepadanya.

"_Tch_, itu bocah maunya apaan sih?" Umpat Neji kesal.

"S-sudahlah, Neji-nii...kata Hanabi-chan b-benar juga..." Ucap Hinata menenangkan Neji. "hah...ya, kau benar." Neji lalu menatap jam tangannya.

_07.45 AM_

**GHAAH**

Muka Neji langsung memucat seketika. Ia lupa kalau ia janji dengan kepala sekolah-nya untuk menemuinya pada jam _07.35_. Yah, walau telat 15 menit tentu saja bisa membuat Neji pucat pasi. Kenapa? Karena kali ini ia ingin menemui Tsunade, Kepala sekolahnya. Walaupun cantik seperti malaikat, tetapi sikapnya seperti malaikat maut. Haha, sebut saja, Tsunade Senju—_The Devil Masked Angel_. Kejam sekali, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Kabarnya Jiraiya—_ero_-sennin, guru biologi itu berani menganggu sang Angel sampai membuka topengnya menjadi Iblis, dan akhirnya Jiraiya cuti berbulan-bulan dirumah sakit. Oh turut berduka, _Ero_-sennin. ***dirasengan Jiraiya***

Neji langsung menarik lengan Hinata, sedangkan Hinata hanya menatap Neji dengan tatapan heran sambil dihiasi rona dikedua pipinya.

"a-ada apa, N-neji-nii?" tanya Hinata Heran.

"..."

Merasa tidak ada jawaban dari Neji, Hinata hanya mendesah pasrah. Hinata hanya pasrah ditarik Neji. Hinata tidak tau kalau dirinya menjadi bahan pengundang _gossip_-an murid-murid yang berlalu-lalang disekitarnya. *adalagi nih yang nge_gossip_, dosa woi!*

.

.

.

**PSST**

**PSST**

Banyak Siswa yang berbisik-bisik karena mereka melihat Neji menarik seorang gadis. Karena baru kali ini Neji menarik seorang gadis, dan bukan itu saja, banyak lelaki yang heran siapa gadis itu karena menurut mereka cantik sekali.

"Oi, Dobe." Panggil seseorang lelaki berambut _raven_ dengan model _emo_, bisa dibilang seperti _pantat ayam_ ***dichidori*** ke lelaki berambut _pirang_.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-teme?" Jawab lelaki _pirang_ itu kepada lelaki berambut _raven_ itu, Sasuke.

"Lihat itu." Ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk salah satu objeknya itu yang menarik perhatiannya kali ini.

"Eh? Apaan sih? Tum-..W-wah,Itu! Neji bawa siapa? Tumben banget." Ucap Naruto tak percaya.

"Baka, barusan mauku tanya!" Umpat Sasuke kesal.

"Ehehe, Gomen..." Ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Masih sambil menatap intens gadis dengan Neji itu, Hinata.

Naruto lalu melirik kearah pandangan yang sama dengan Sasuke, Ia pun memicingkan matanya karena jaraknya terlalu jauh. Ia pun langsung melihat jelas gadis itu, berambut _indigo_ panjang.

**DEG!**

Entah kenapa Naruto tiba berdetak kencang. Ia merasa familiar dengan warna rambut itu. Sedangkan Sasuke sekarang ia sedang menyeringai.

**'Menarik...'**

.

.

.

Neji sudah sampai didepan pintu yang bertuliskan, **'HeadMaster Room-**_**kouchoushitsu**_**/ ****校長****室**' sambil terperengah. Dan jangan lupakan tentang Hinata, salah satu korban yang ditariknya juga terperengah.

"**Hosh**...**Hosh**..." engah Neji dan juga Hinata. Tentu saja, berlarian dari lantai bawah sampai lantai paling atas itu sangat-sangat menyesakkan.

**TOK**

**TOK **

"Masuk." Perintah seseorang didalam. Sepertinya perempuan.

Neji dan Hinata pun masuk kedalam ruangan yang luas itu. Didalam sana ada seorang wanita paruh baya berambut _piran_g pucat dan mata berwarna _brown honey._Tatapannya sungguh menusuk. Membuat Neji dan juga Hinata berdigik ngeri.

"Sepertinya kau **telat 20 menit**, **Neji**." Ucap wanita paruh baya itu dengan suara yang lembut tapi bisa membuat Neji berdigik ngeri—_lagi,_ karena ada sebuah ancaman yang ada terdapat dikata-kata yang ditekannya itu.

**GLEK**

Neji hanya menelan ludahnya sendiri—dan juga lagi-lagi. Keringat mulai bercucuran dikeningnya. Tubuh Neji tiba-tiba mematung sendiri.

_"N-neji-nii..." _Ucap Hinata pelan.

_"Hi-Hinata.." _Jawab Neji seperti berbisik.

Hinata yang sedari tadi berlindung dibelakang Neji sekarang memberanikan menunjukkan dirinya."Umm..A-aanoo..."

"Eh? J-jangan-jangan kau..." Ucap wanita paruh baya itu dengan sedikit terbata-bata. "T-tsunade-sama...dia.." Ucap Neji sambil mengelus pelan puncak kepala Hinata. "...M-murid baru i-itu?" Tanya wanita paruh baya, Tsunade dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"u-um..." Jawab Hinata dengan seanggukan kecil.

"H-Hontō desuka?" Tanya Tsunade dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"u-um..H-hon...—kyaaaa!". Hinata belum sempat menyelesaikan omongannya, Tsunade langsung memeluknya erat. "Wah! Kau _kawaii_ sekali!" ucap Tsunade kegirangan—**_OOC_**.

**BRAAK**

"Tsunade-sama!" panggil seorang wanita—sekitar berumur 20-an berambut _Hitam_ itu, dan dibelakangnya terdapat lelaki berumuran 30-an berambut _silver_ bermasker.

Mereka saling mematung karena mereka melihat Tsunade memeluk seseorang gadis.

"EEEHHHH?" Teriak mereka berdua.

"Hei, Kakashi, Shizune! Jangan pikir yang tidak-tidak!" teriak Tsunade sambil mengalihkan pandangannya, mukanya memerah. Sebenarnya ia malu karena kepergok ia suka yang _moe-moe_. Ckck, apa yang terjadi kalau mereka—murid-murid tau hal ini? *dibogem Tsunade*

"Pfftt...K-kukira T-Tsunade-sama..se..ukh...seoran..g..yuri loli..ukhaha..pfft...upss.." Ucap lelaki bermasker itu, Kakashi Hatake. Ia berusaha menahan tawanya.

Tsunade yang mendengar itu langsung men-_deathglare_-nya dan juga tekanan _aura hitam_ disekelilingnya menyeruak kemana-mana. Shizune dan juga Kakashi langsung merinding seketika. Shizune langsung menyenggol lengan Kakashi sambil menatapnya_—minta-maaflah-100-kali-atau-kau-mati-sekarang-_. Kakashi pun langsung menelan ludahnya, lalu mengangguk setuju.

"Tsunade-sama, m-maafkan s-saya... Saya tidak bermaksud b-berkata seperti itu..m-maaf...maaaff...maaf...maaf..m—maaf...m..—. .." Ucap Kakashi terpotong.

"Baiklah! Tapi ada syaratnya!" ucap Tsunade sambil berkacak pinggang dengan tatapan kesal.

"A-apa itu?" Tanya Kakashi dengan keringat yang bercucuran.

"**KAU-HARUS-MELUPAKAN-HAL-TADI-ATAU...****M—**.."

"BAIK! BAIK! AKAN KULUPAKAN HAL TADI!" Jawab Kakashi bersemangat. Karena ia takut mendengar kata-kata Tsunade selanjutnya.

"Shizuu—..."

"BAIK! BAIK! AKAN KULUPAKAN HAL TADI!" Ucap Shizune bersemangat seperti Kakashi tadi serta dengan tangan yang berada dipelipis memberi hormat kepada Tsunade layaknya seorang prajurit memberi hormat kepada komandannya. Sedangkan yang lain mematung.

"Haahh~...sebenarnya bukan itu yang aku katakan..." Ucap Tsunade sambil menghela nafasnya berat.

"Jadi, apa itu, Tsunade-sama?" Tanya Shizune bingung, kenapa ia tidak diancam seperti Kakashi tadi. Sedangkan kan Kakashi menatapnya—kau-curang-mentang—mentang-kau-adalah-a sisten—pribadinya- dengan tatapan kesal. Shizune langsung menginjak kaki Kakashi dan membalas tatapannya—diam!—atau-kau-mau-lebih-daripada—itu-t adi?-. "Oucchh—eh!?", Kakashi lalu mengangguk mantap.

"Ini dia, adik Neji, murid baru yang dibicarakan kemarin..." ucap Tsunade sambil menunjuk Hinata yang sedang bengong. Kakashi dan Shizune ber-oh-ria, sedangkan Neji hanya memijit pelipisnya.

"EHH? TUNGGU DULU! DIA ADIK NEJI?" Teriak Kakashi dan Shizune.

Mereka berdua lalu menatap Hinata-Neji bergantian. Hinata—Neji-Hinata—Neji—Dada super gede—E-EH? Itu punya siapa? Saat mereka melihat keempunya, mereka berdua langsung memucat seketika.

"Hei! Kalian jangan seperti orang bego gitu dong! **APALAGI-KAU-KAKASHI—**" Ucap yang empunya, ternyata ia Tsunade toh, haha!

"Tsunade-sama" Potong Neji.

"Hm? Ada apa?" Jawab Tsunade dengan memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Hinata bakal masuk kelas mana? _15_ menit lagi bel akan berbunyi. Nanti bisa aku dan Hinata telat." Jelas Neji dengan melipat kedua tangan didepang dadanya. Ia merasa kesal kali ini. Sepertinya keberanian dari Kami-sama sudah jatuh kepadanya(**?**) sehingga ia lupa berhadapan dengan siapa.

**TWITCH**

Tsunade langsung mematung—begitupula dengan Kakashi dan Shizune.

"OH iya! Benar juga! Aku lupa! _Ha-ha-ha_.." ucap Tsunade sambil tertawa garing(**?**). Neji dan Hinata langsung sweatdrop, sedangkan Shizune dan Kakashi langsung menepuk jidat mereka.

"Ia akan berada dikelas dibawah bimbingan Kakashi!" Ucap Tsunade tegas.

"Iya, itu benar, itulah kenapa aku ada disini." Jawab Kakashi seraya tersenyum lembut.

**'Adik Neji Hy****ūga ya...' **

**'Hyūga...**** Hyūga... Hyūga...Hy—eh?" Batin Kakashi tersadar sesuatu.**

**'APA!? Dia seorang Heiress Hyūga yang pernah kudengar! D-dia...j-jangan..-jangan...'**

"...Hyūga...H-Hinata?" Lanjutan dari batinnya kedalam alam sadarnya.

"E-eh? H-ha'i?" Ucap Hinata terbata-bata.

**'APAAA? BENARKAH!? AKU MEMILIKI SISWA SEORANG HEIRESS HYŪGA!?' Batin Kakashi sangat terkejut.**

Kakashi langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, agar ia segera kembali tersadar. Sedangkan Tsunade, Neji, dan juga Shizune mendeathglare kearahnya.

**JIIITTT**

**'APA-YANG-KAU-PIKIRKAN-TENTANG-HINATA-?—JANGAN-PIK IRKAN-HINATA—DENGAN-NOVEL-HENTAIMU-ITU!-KARENA-DAD ANYA-SANGAT-BESAR—HAH!?'**

Itulah arti tatapan menusuk mereka. Sedangkan Kakashi langsung berdigik ngeri.

**'KARENA-DADANYA-SANGAT-BESAR—heh? Benarkah?' batinnya.**

Kakashi pun langsung melirik kearah dadanya Hinata yang terbilang _uhm—sangat—besar—uhm_, Kakashi pun langsung tercengang. **'Tidak..m-mu—mun...—..'**

**DDUUUKKK!**

**BRUKKHH!**

**DUAAGGGHHHHH!**

Bunyi apa tadi? Tentu saja bunyi bogeman mentah dari Tsunade, Shizune, dan juga Neji kepada Kakashi. Karena apa? Ya, karena Kakashi sudah berbuat mesum.

.

.

.

Sesampai dikelas **'XI-A'**, Kakashi sensei langsung memasuki kelas itu. Yah, telat 10 menit karena tadi ia berurusan dengan Tsunade—Shizune—Neji. Lihatlah penampilangnya sekarang, mukanya tak setampan tadi, sekarang banyak bonyokkan, rambut silver-nya tertata rapi mecuat keatas sekarang berantakan sepertiorang habis kesetrum listrik. _Oh poor,Kakashi... *dichidori Kakashi*_

"Ohayō,minna..."

"Ohayō,Sensei!" Ucap siswa kelas 'XI-A' serempak. Yah, ada juga sih yang nggak jawab.

"G-Gomenne,minna...t-tadi aku habis berurusan d-dengan T-tsunade-sama...d-da—..." Penjelasan Kakashi terpotong oleh salah satu siswa berambut pirang dan berambut pink berbarengan.

"Oh, Ayolah, sensei! Apa alasannya kali ini? Terjebak diruang Tsunade-sama? Mencoba kabur darinya? Bertemu dengan nenek tua peyot lalu membantunya mencari alamat rumahnya? Atau juga menemui kucing hitam ditengah jalan, lalu mencari jalan lain agar tidak mendapat sial? APA SEKARANG SENSEI SUDAH MENDAPATKAN KESIALAN ITU? LIHAT! PENAMPILAN SENSEI SUNGGUH KASIHAN! BEGITUKAH,SENSEI?" Ucap mereka berbarengan.

"Y-yare-yare...N-naruto...Sakura...bukan seperti itu..tapi kali ini aku mengurusi m-murid ba—ru...—"

**TOK**

**TOK**

**TOK**

"Sepertinya...ia..sudah datang.." ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Masuk."

Ternyata saat pintu terbuka dengan act—_slowmotion, _seluruh siswa tampaknya deg-deg-an dengan siapa dan bagaimana murid baru itu.

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

"**KAKASHI! AWAS KALAU KAU MACAM-MACAM LAGI KEPADANYA**!" Suara itu...sepertinya mereka kenal...Yah, Ia adalah Tsunade Senju. **THE QUEEN OF DARKNESS—sebutan baru.**

**GLEK**

Mereka semua langsung menelan ludah masing-masing. Tsunade langsung menarik seseorang gadis. Yah, gadis itu berambut _Indigo_ panjang diikat _twintails_, mukanya tertutup oleh poninya karena ia sedang menunduk malu.

"INI MURID BARUNYA! JAA,MINNA!" Ucap Tsunade setengah berteriak sambil menuju meninggalkan kelas itu.

Hening. Semua tercengang.

"KAKASHI! AWAS KALAU KAU MACAM-MACAM KENONA HYŪGA!" Peringatan dari Tsunade kepada Kakashi dengan nada mengancam.

**'EH? NONA** **HYŪGA KATANYA? WHAATT!" batin mereka masing-masing dengan shock berat.**

**"J-Jadi dia adalah adik Neji dan juga Heiress HYŪGA itu!?" **Pikir mereka berbarengan.

"Hyūga-sama, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu..." Ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"K-Kon'nichiwa,m-minna-san...W-Watashi no namae wa **日向ヒナ****タ**** (Hinata Hyuga) **desu! Y-yoroshiku, minna...". Hinata memperkenalkan dirinya didepan kelas, —tentunya—didepan orang banyak. Hinata merona seketika, ia merasakan panas disekitar pipinya.

**"KAWWAAIIIIIII!"** Teriak para siswa lelaki maupun perempuan dikelas itu.

.

.

.

**DEG!**

**DEG!**

**DEG!**

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, disaat mendengar nama Hinata, mereka merasakan dadanya berdetak keras dan rasanya ia tidak berdetak lagi. Mereka membelalakan matanya tidak percaya.

"H-h...H—hi-hinata?" Ucap Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar. Ia merasa ada sesuatu kenganjalan didadanya, ya, rasanya...

...**Menyesakkan.**

.

.

.

"**Hinata**?" Ucap Sasuke dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Rasanya ia pernah mendengar nama itu. Yah, Terasa familiar ditelinga Sasuke, tetapi dia tidak ingat sama sekali. **'Deja vu,eh?'**

.

.

.

"H-hinata? S-sepertinya a-aku pernah dengar..." Ucap Sakura sambil menatap Hinata yang berdiri didepan papan tulis itu.

"T-tapi kapan?"

.

.

.

"Hm? _Tch_,Sepertinya akan segera berkumpul kembali...karena..." ucap Seseorang lelaki misterius.

.

.

.

.

.

"...kita...kedatangan **_'Tamu Special'_**..."

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued...

**Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya? Ya baca aja ya~ xD**

**Mind to Review?**

**RNR nya ya Minna-san~! **

**Maaf klo crtanya gaje banget ya ^^" Review kalian bsa jadi semangat buat saya kok! Maafkan banget kalo ceritanya kurang menarik~ ( 'w')9**


End file.
